Their Love
by Maria A.O
Summary: di Wammy's House, ada pasangan yaoi yang paling terkenal diantara pasangan yaoi lainnya yaitu Matt dan Mello. Near bertanya-tanya, bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran. Ingin tau jawabannya? Check This Out! XD special fic for : MairuLovesChocolatos!


**Their Love**

Disclaimer : **Tsugumi Ohba** dan** Takeshi Obata**

By :** Yovphcutez**

Warning : OOC, Gajeness, Gilaness, and Sarapness!

Fic for : **Mairuloveschocolatos**

* * *

Semua orang penghuni kolong jembatan –plak!- errr…maksudnya penghuni Wammy's House sudah tau mengenai hubungan 2 insan yang tidak wajar ini, Matt dan Mello. Yang dikategorikan tidak wajar ya hubungannya! Mereka itu sesama pria dan mereka pacaran! Tunggu…kalau soal pacaran sih ya semuanya sudah nggak kaget lagi, secara hampir semua penghuni Wammy's House itu fujoshi dan fudanshi! XDD (Watari juga fudanshi lowh, sejak melihat Light sama L sedang –you-know-what-)

Nah, yang bikin terkaget-kaget itu adalah status mereka. Matt seme dan Mello uke. What? Mello yang hobinya merusak barang, brutal, nggak tau aturan, dan gak berguna itu jadi uke? Gila dah! (Mello: maksud loe?)

Tapi masalah soal seme dan uke dikarenakan Matt selalu yang di atas saat melakukan 'itu' dan Mello yang di bawah, jadi tidak ada yang berani protes soal itu. Yang membuat heran, bagaimana mereka bisa pacaran?

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah isi jantung(?) penghuni Wammy's House. Dan hal itu juga membuat Near bingung mabuk kepayang(?), dan setelah menimbang-nimbang beras yang akan dia beli(?), Near-pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya mengenai masalah ini kepada orangnya sendiri.

"Mello…" Near memanggil Mello dengan suara yang kecil sekecil semut yang sudah diinjak sampai mati lalu jadi abu(?). Namun, dia tetap maju tak gentar walaupun saat ini jantungnya sudah berdetak seperti naik wahana Tornado. _DAG DIG DUG DEH DOG DHUER!_ Dan akhirnya jantung Near meledak para pemirsa! –PLAK!- err…maaf, keseruan ajah! XDD

"Oh…ada apa white freak?" balas Mello dengan kasar sambil menampar pipi Near (WTF?). Near sih masih stay cool, tangannya gemetaran, mulai keringatan, mata bergelinang air mata, sambil bilang "Mama…" dengan mulut mewek kayak bebek. Lha? Itu stay cool gak sih? –gundam laser!-

"Duh…jangan menampar aku donk…kan aku gak dosa sama kamu…inget donk! Ini kan masih bulan puasa! Gak boleh buat dosa! Inget! Dosa! Dosa!" ceramah Near panjang lebar kayak ustad AA GYM. Wkwkwk…mungkin kalau cita-cita Near bukan jadi penerus L, dia bakal jadi ustad ya~ -ditampol Near-

"Halah! Banyak bacot loe! Udah deh, sekarang mau tanya apa hah?" tanya Mello sambil menggigit coklatnya dengan nafsu terus keselek biji duren(?) deh! Rasain tuh! XP –dihajar Mello's FC-

"Oh…begini, aku cukup heran sama rumor yang beredar tentang kalian berdua…" kata Near dengan tenang, damai, bersahaja(?)

"Heeh…emang rumor tentang apa saja?" tanya Mello kayak orang utan, bibir bagian bawahnya dimajuin 10 cm(?), tangan kirinya menggaruk kepalanya yang ketombean + kutuan itu (jijik ah! XP), dan tangan kirinya menggaruk pantat yang menyimpan berbagai mukzizat di dalamnya(?)

"Ya rumor tentang kalian pacaran itu…terus melakukan hal-hal yang hentai segala…" jawab Near blak-blakan! Duh, itu anak~ gak takut kalau dicincang terus direbus hidup-hidup sama Mello yah?

Dan benar deh…Mello langsung marah dengan suksesnya. Di atas kepalanya mengepul asap dari kawah gunung di Karo, Sumatera Utara yang rela menempuh jalan berkilo-kilo meter dari Indonesia ke Inggris. Ckckck…naik pesawat apa sih itu asap?

"Heh! Kami tu gak melakukan perbuatan yang hentai! Paling juga cuma –piiiiip- dan –piiiiiip- juga –piiiiiip-! Jadi jangan nuduh sembarangan!" bentak Mello dengan kata-kata laknatnya. Near cuma cengo pas dengar kata-kata nista itu sambil mulai memikirkan hal yang hentai pula(?). Hayo…sekarang siapa yang hentai nieh? XP

"Lalu…gimana caranya kalian berpacaran?" tanya Near yang lagi memegang hidungnya erat-erat kayak memegang balon-balon agar tidak nosebleed. Duh, Near…kamu emang gak kuat berpikir yang hentai-hentai begitu. Jadi jangan dipikirkan atau dibayangkan lagi ya? Dilihat aja secara langsung, dijamin mantap deh! XDD *geplacked*

"Owh…ya Matt yang 'nembak' aku dulu," jawab Mello tenang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak gaje + sparkling eyes kayak di komik cewek itu lhow, yang judulnya Candy Candy. Near hanya bisa sweatdrop plus cuek aja supaya gak dikira temannya Mello. Kan bisa merusak image-nya yang cool itu lowh XDD! (ternyata Near narsis juga yah? -,-)

"Oke…tapi gimana cara dia nembak kamu?" tanya Near yang sudah dirasuki tuyul muka 4(?) dan tiba-tiba terdengar kebo yang dijadikan hewan kurban berteriak. Duh…kasihan banget kebo-nya ;(

"Lha? Kok kamu jadi semangat gini sih? Kerasukan apa bu?" Mello membalas dengan mengetuk kepala Near menggunakan palu yang bertuliskan 10 ton. Buset! Kok kepala Near gak pecah-pecah yach? O.o

"Sudah deh, jawab aja!" kata Near kesal karena masih belum bisa mendapatkan informasi yang penting. Lho? Informasi apa sih? Tentang aku? Tanya ke aku donk! XDD –plak!-

"Okelah kalau begitu, okelah kalau begitu, okelah kalau begitu, o-o-o-o-o-okelah kalau begitu!" balas Mello kayak DJ gitu dech~

"Begini lho…dulu itu…"

**_-Flashback mode On-_**

"_Mello…aku suka sama kamu!" kata pemuda berambut merah beserta dengan menampilkan deretan giginya yang bersilau bagaikan emas(?). Silau men! XD_

"_Eh…" begitulah respon si pemuda bernama Mello the Mellon(?) yang telah dinyatakan cinta oleh sahabatnya yang dari dulu suka ngompol bareng, nyontek bareng, nge-hack bareng, mencuri bareng, nge-bobol bank bareng, dan menipu guru bareng. Wuih! Banyak banget ya dosa mereka!_

_Ya, responnya cuma eh…gak lebih gak kurang. Hanya eh…sepatah kata, yaitu eh…sedangkan Matt yang menerima respon negative, nihil, nol, jelek, sial, dll hanya sedih dan menangis-nangis gaje. _

"_Matt? Jangan nangis donk…aku kan belum ngomong gak mau…" kata Mello melas dan pasang tampang chocolate no jutsu(?)._

"_Hah? Jadi kamu mau menerimaku?" tanya Matt girang kayak anak kecil baru tewas karena ketabrak mobil, lalu di gilas truk dan akhirnya dibakar jadi abu(?). Kasihan banget, udah ketabrak mobil, digilas truk, dibakar jadi abu lagi! ckckck…sial bener hidupmu! XP_

"_Eh…aku kan belum pernah bilang mau menerima kamu jadi pacarku," kata Mello menolak permintaan sekali seumur hidup dari Matt dengan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata –siapa-yang-mau-terima-elo-?-gue-sih-kagak-ya-!-_

_Duh…Matt, kamu kasihan banget XP_

"_Uhm…" Mello masih melanjutkan kata-katanya "Mungkin aku akan memberimu kesempatan, anggaplah aku berbaik hati karena kau adalah teman baikku," ucap Mello sok jual mahal gitu, padahal harganya murah kok! Cuma Rp 100! XD (readers : aku mau beliiii!)_

"_Hah?" tanya Matt cengok, bikin Mello yang lihat mau memuntahkan seluruh coklat persediaan selama bulan puasa di dalam perutnya itu (Author : emang unta?)_

"_Buat aku mencintaimu!" kata Mello nantang Matt berkelahi ala TEKKEN (?), tak lupa berpose ala jet li + rock lee dari Naruto dan hasilnya? Rambut Mello jadi seperti rambut Rock lee, terus pasang gajah-gajah(?) yang tahan lama awet sejahtera(?), dan yang terakhir giginya yang suka membuat silau mata! WUIH~~~_

_Gile...horror banget kalau chara Mello beneran diganti mirip banget kayak Rock lee gitu. Bisa-bisa gak ada sejarah pasangan yaoi, fanfic yaoi, ataupun doujin yaoi MattXMello donk! XP_

"_Baiklah! Aku akan membuatmu suka padaku!" kata Matt membalas perkataan Mello dengan mengepalkan tangan sambil ada background api berkobar-kobar ria gitu~_

**_-Flashback Mode Off-_**

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya…" kata mama Mello(?) yang telah usai mendongeng cerita jadul jaman Siti Nurbaya(?).

"Lho? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya kalian bisa jadi pasangan yaoi tergaje, teraneh, terlaknat, ternista, dan ter-hot diantara para yaoi lovers yang ada di Wammy's House?" tanya Near gak minum es teler. Ya iya lah! Dia kan gak suka minum es teler! Lebih suka es cendol! XD

"Kapan Wammy's House jadi tempat berkumpulnya para pasangan yaoi?" tanya Mello cengok pas banyak banget pasangan yaoi lewat saat Near tanya hal tadi. Ada yang lagi kissu, ada yang lagi pelukkan, ada yang lagi main gendong-gendongan kayak mbah Surip, sampai ada yang lagi –piiiip- segala! Wuih! Parah banget yak! XP

"Eh? Sejak kamu dan Matt pacaran, banyak yang begitu juga lho…" kata Near yang bikin Mello tersedak coklat + lalat yang gak tau kapan masuk ke mulut Mello. Duh..kasihan Mello.

Dan setelah Mello memuntahkan coklat bersama lalatnya dari mulutnya itu, Mello-pun menceritakan tentang bagaimana caranya Matt dapat merebut hatinya…

* * *

Cara-cara Matt mendapatkan Mello :

**Hari pertama :** Matt menggunakan segala cara untuk merayu Mello seperti mengiriminya selusin coklat cat burried(?) yang malah membuat Mello sakit gigi.

**Hari kedua :** Matt tetap melancarkan serangannya dengan mengirimi Mello kumpulan foto Matt dari yang kecil yaitu saat di dalam kandungan(?) sampai besar yaitu saat sudah di dalam tanah, kuburan(?). Pada akhirnya foto itu dibakar habis oleh Mello sehinga menimbulkan kebakaran kota (Author: gila loe Mello!)

**Hari ketiga : **Matt hampir menyerah. Dia hanya meminta Mello untuk pulang bersama dan Mello menyetujuinya. Mello sih cuma bergumam "Yang penting nggak repotin aku dengan memberi hal-hal gaib dan mistis kayak sebelumnya aja deh!" untung saja Matt nggak dengar, kalau tidak bisa tambah patah hati dia. Duh…lama-lama jadi gak tega sama Matt!

Pada saat perjalanan pulang, ternyata eh ternyata! Turun hujan deras sekali, pakai adegan kilat menyambar tiang listrik segala lagi! Mello diajak oleh Matt ke rumahnya untuk berteduh karena rumah Matt memang dekat dengan tiang listrik yang disambar tadi. Matt mempersilahkan Mello mandi dahulu, tapi Mello menolak dan mengijinkan Matt untuk menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan saat Matt keluar dari kamar mandi…

"Kau lama seka-," kata Mello yang kemudian menganga cengok sambil mengeluarkan air liur sederas air terjun pegunungan! Gileee! Ada apa? Ternyata yang membuat Mello cengok berkelanjutan adalah…

Dada yang bidang! Otot yang kekar! Perut yang 8 pack! Eh! 6 pack! Kulit basah yang menggiurkan! Lalu wajah yang menggoda iman para seme ataupun uke di seluruh dunia! Keseksian MATT!

**Result :** Cara ampuh untuk membuat Mello jatuh cinta, tunjukkan ke-erotis-anmu! XDD *plak!*

* * *

"Dan begitulah cara aku dan Matt bersatu!" ujar Mello bangga! Yang mendengarkan cuma bisa melongo layaknya orang Autis tidak makan 10 bulan! Wee…

"Jadi, kamu suka Matt karena gaya erotisnya(?) ya?" Tanya Near to the point.

"Eh? Apanya yang erotis? Gak lah! Aku kan suka dia apa adanya~" kata Mello pakai background bunga-bunga bangkai bertebaran tak lupa segerombolan lalat berkumpul di bunga bangkai itu. Background-nya jelek banget! Tapi pas juga sih… -bletak!-

Pada akhirnya, tetap saja Near menganggap bahwa mereka-lah pasangan yaoi paling teraneh bin tergaje yang pernah ada!

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! ^^

Lagi-lagi berakhir dengan gaje~

Speciall fic for **Mairuloveschocolatos**

Hope you all like it ;)

Then...

.

.

.

Mind to RnR? :3


End file.
